Love Will Find Its Way
by Kay Robertson
Summary: This is a Duck Dynasty story about Phil and Miss Kay. They are my favorite couple, and I am interested by their past, so I decided to write this story. It's all about the two of them (and Si of course) in high school, and how their life and relationship came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I am kinda interested in Miss Kay and Phil's relationship. I mean, they talk about meeting in high school and dating when she was 14 and he was 16, then getting married when she was 16, and the whole thing just interests me. Therefore, this story is born. This is focusing on Miss Kay and Phil...in high school.**

14 year old Kay Carroway stood by her locker with her friends Monica and Rachel. Monica looked over Kay's shoulder.

"Kay, Phil Robertson has been staring at you for like 20 minutes." she said. Kay turned her head slightly and saw the 16 year old sophomore look away. She looked back at her friends and rolled her eyes.

"What's your point Mon?" she asked, putting her books away.

"Her point is that he likes you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, keep it down!" Kay hissed. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Phil with his brother Si.

"He does not like me." she said quietly. Monica looked over at the two sophomore brothers and then turned back to her locker. She closed it after a minute.

"Oh crap! I forgot my algebra book." she said. She tried to open the locker.

"Kay, I can't get my locker back open, can you help me?" she asked. Kay sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and easily opened the locker...but a container of pasta spilled out on her. She looked at Monica and immediately knew that it had been planned.

"If we weren't at school, I would kill you right now." Kay said viciously. She looked back down at her now pasta covered shirt.

"Need a hand?" She looked up and saw Phil with a handkerchief.

"Um yeah. Thanks." she said, positive that she was a VERY bright red. She quickly got rid of most of the pasta.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"It's no problem." he replied.

"Phil, let's go!" an annoyed voice said. Kay and Phil looked over and saw another sophomore named Annabelle...Kay knew a girlfriend who felt threatened when she saw one, and she took it as her cue to leave.

"Um, see you later..." she said hurriedly. Then she grabbed her backpack and took off for the cafeteria. Soon after, she was sitting with Monica and Rachel, banging her head on the table.

"Come on Kay, it could not have been that bad." Rachel said. Kay lifted her head.

"I got pasta spilled all over me in front of the ONE guy in this whole school that I like. It was nice for a minute when he helped me...then Annabelle showed up. He has a girlfriend." she said, going back to banging her head on the table.

"Alright, that's enough. Why don't we do our daily tasting?" Monica said.

"Fine." Kay grumbled, pulling containers of food out of her backpack.

"Here, jambalaya, squirrel and dumplings with extra squirrel brains, and duck gumbo. All your favorites." she said. She looked at her watch.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home and get changed before third period." she told her friends. She hurried down the hallway to the front. While she was walking, she ran straight into her other friend, Phoebe...who was holding a tray of cupcakes.

"Crap!" Kay groaned, as she was now covered in cupcakes as well as pasta.

"Sorry Kay." Phoebe apologized.

"It's alright Phoebs, I wasn't paying attention." Kay replied.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Well...it's just that I am having the worst day ever. Monica set me up to have pasta spilled on me, and Phil Robertson saw...AND he has a girlfriend who just so happens to be Annabelle." Kay filled her in with a sigh.

"That's right. He's mine." Annabelle said from behind Kay.

"Annabelle, I could care less that you're dating Phil. Even if I did like him, which I don't, I wouldn't have a chance. I'm a 14 year old freshmen, and he's a 16 year old sophomore. It would never happen." Kay replied.

"Hey, before you go, do you have any more squirrel brains?" Phoebe asked. Kay smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, here." Kay said, pulling another container out of her backpack. She handed the container to Phoebe after taking a squirrel brain for herself.

"You eat squirrel brains?" a voice asked. Kay spun around and saw Phil. She blushed.

"Um, yeah. I cook 'em too." she said.

"Can I try one?" he asked.

"Sure." Kay replied, holding out the container. She smiled as Phil seemed to enjoy the food.

"Miss Kay, you cook better than my mama." Phil told her, making her blush.

"Thank you." she said. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Phil, let's go." she practically growled.

"Nah, I ain't goin' to that cafeteria. They ain't got no deer, ducks, or squirrels." he stated. Annabelle rolled her eyes again.

"Do ya need a ride Miss Kay?" Phil asked. This time, Annabelle's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Um...sure." Kay replied, blushing VERY hard and VERY bright red. Phil held out his arm to her, and she took it. He led her out to his car and opened the door for her, then got in and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"This is it." Kay said, pointing to her driveway. Phil pulled in and shut the car off.

"Do you need a ride back?" he asked. Kay's eyes lit up at the fact that he was willing to drive her to her house and back to school.

"Sure...but I might be a little bit. My parents are gonna ask why I'm not in school, and I'm gonna have to explain the whole thing to 'em, then I'll have to go and get changed. You should probably get back to school." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Nah, I'll wait." he told her. Kay smiled brightly.

"Alright." she said. She got out of the car and went in her house. Her parents looked up from the table.

"What are you doin' home?" her mother asked.

"And what the heck is all over you?" her father questioned.

"Ok, here's the short version. I got cupcakes and pasta spilled on me, and I need to change." she told them. Then she bolted upstairs and quickly changed her shirt. Then she ran back downstairs and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" her mom called. Kay sighed and spun back around to look at her parents.

"How did you get here? It's about five miles from the school to here." her dad said.

"A friend from school drove me." she told them. Her parents shared a look.

"Which friend?" her dad asked. Kay blushed.

"Phil Robertson." she informed them. Her parents raised their eyebrows.

"Phil Robertson? Boy who makes duck calls, 16 year old that carries a shotgun Phil Robertson?" her dad asked.

"Um...yeah?" she said as more of a question than a statement.

"You do NOT need to be hanging around a 16 year old that carries a shotgun and makes _duck calls_." her mother told her. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Mom, dad, he is a perfect gentleman. He's super sweet and he treats me right." she said. She blushed once she realized that she sounded like she was trying to convince her parents that Phil was a good _boyfriend_ for her...she was talking about a friend.

"What's with all the blushing?" her mom asked. This just made Kay blush again.

"Nothing. I gotta get back to school." she said. Before her parents could question her any more, she ran out the door and got back in Phil's car.

"Let's get outta here before they come out shooting." she said. Phil laughed as he pulled out of the driveway. They pulled up outside the school. Phil opened her door and held out his hand to help her out.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked, not letting go of her hand as they walked.

"Home Eck." Kay said, entwining their fingers.

"I bet you get all A's in that class." he laughed. She laughed with him.

"In cooking, yes. In sewing...not so much." she said. They laughed again. Suddenly, Annabelle was in front of them.

"What's going on?" she growled, looking at their entwined hands.

"Um...nothing." Kay said, slipping her hand out of Phil's.

"Looks like a lot more than nothing to me." Annabelle said viciously.

"This is my class. I'll see you later." Kay said quickly. She rushed into her classroom before anymore could be said. Phil sighed when she was gone.

"What the heck was that?" Annabelle asked angrily.

"Go away Annabelle." Phil snapped. Then he walked away. All he could think about for the rest of the day was Kay. Little did he know, that the same thing was happening to Kay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kay? Kay? KAY!" Monica yelled. Kay's head snapped up.

"Huh?" she asked. Her three friends could barely contain their laughter.

"Class is over, but it didn't look like you were paying attention anyway. You're lucky Mr. Chamberlin didn't call on you." Rachel said.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Kay sighed. Phoebe couldn't help but snicker. "The only thing you have on your mind is Phil Robertson." she teased. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Phoebe." she said. Her three friends laughed.

"You know it's true Kay. I mean come on, we saw how you were looking at him, and how he was looking at you." Monica told her.

"He was looking at me like a crazy, young, 14 year old freshman who had pasta and cupcakes all over her." Kay shot back.

"Cupcakes? I didn't set you up for cupcakes." Monica said, confused.

"That's my fault. We literally bumped into each other and my cupcakes got all over her." Phoebe filled Monica and Rachel in. Kay nodded.

"Exactly. I was the young, crazy, 14 year old with food all over her, and Phoebe was my crazy friend who managed to spill cupcakes all over me." she said.

"What about when he drove you home and back?" Phoebe smirked. Kay went bright red. She was NOT about to tell them that she held hands with the one guy she actually liked.

"What about it? He drove me to my house, I got changed, got questioned by my parents, and he drove me back here." she said as they walked out into the hallway. Suddenly, Kay was against the lockers with an aching back.

"Annabelle, I will kill you!" Monica yelled. Annabelle ignored Monica and stood directly in front of Kay.

"Stop trying to steal my boyfriend _freshman_. He doesn't want you, and if you go near him again, I'll put you 6 feet under." she growled viciously.

"Over my dead body." Annabelle was suddenly spun around to face Phil.

"What? No, it's not what it looks or sounds like." she tried.

"Shut up and leave her alone. You need to leave." Phil told her.

"And don't come back Jack!" another voice said. Kay wasn't sure who it was, because all she could see right now was black spots everywhere, but she thought it was Phil's younger brother Si.

"Si's right. Don't come back. Don't come near me, and you better not _ever_ go near Kay again." Phil said. Then he pushed her out of the way and walked over to Kay. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, so he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her down the hallway with Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe following. They finally made it to the nurse's office and told the nurse what happened. The nurse put a cold towel on Kay's forehead, and she soon started to wake up.

"Mmm, my head hurts." she groaned.

"It's gonna hurt for a while hon." the nurse told her, taking the towel off of her head. Kay felt someone holding her hand and looked up to see Phil with the girls behind him.

"Hey..." she said softly.

"Well hello Miss Kay. Are you alright?" Phil asked. She gave a small smile.

"I'll live." she said earning her four smiles. She slowly sat up with Phil's help, then looked back at him.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was against the lockers and my back was hurting." she said. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe smirked, despite the situation.

"Phil picked you up and carried you here." Monica told her. Kay blushed bright red.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Phil nodded. The nurse walked over then.

"Well sweetie, I just called your parents, and they're gonna come get you." she said. Everyone noticed that Kay's face fell. Phoebe then came up with an idea.

"Do you think that Phil could drive her home?" she asked the nurse.

"Well sure, if he doesn't mind." the nurse replied. Everyone but Kay looked at Phil to see what he would say. Kay looked at her hands, not wanting to look at him while being rejected. However, when she felt him squeeze her hand, she looked up at him.

"I would love to." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Alright, well I'll just call your parents and let them know that your friend is driving you home. Then I'll get you a wheelchair hon." the nurse told them.

"We're not gonna need the wheelchair." Phil stated.

"Why not?" the nurse asked, confused. Phil stood up and once again picked Kay up bridal style. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Ok then." the nurse said, going to call Kay's parents. Kay laid her head on Phil's shoulder and closed her eyes. She then realized how much she loved being in his arms. She knew then that she was most definitely in love with Phil Robertson.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you When I Make It Shine for reading and reviewing this! I honestly didn't think I was gonna get any reviews on this. It makes me really happy that you took the time to review! Thank you, and I'm glad you like the story!**

"Kay? Wake up babe." Kay slowly opened her eyes. She didn't really wanna wake up, as she had just dreamed that Phil called her 'babe.' And she absolutely loved it.

"Hmm?" she asked, still half asleep. Phil smiled as he realized she didn't actually know that he really did slip up and call her babe.

"We're at your house." he told her.

"Mmm." she groaned. She REALLY didn't want to go inside to her parents. Phil laughed.

"Come on, you gotta let them know you're ok." he said. Kay sighed.

"Fine, if I have to." she replied, making Phil laugh again. He got out and opened her door, then picked her up and started carrying her.

"What do you think your parents are gonna say about this?" he asked, referring to his carrying her.

"I don't know, but...I don't really care." she said honestly, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. Phil knocked on her front door, and her mother opened it.

"Kay?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Kay asked in return, picking her head up.

"Are you alright?" her mom wanted to know, although she was eyeing Phil.

"I'm fine, thanks to Phil." Kay told her, noticing how her mother was looking at him.

"Well, can you stand?" her mother questioned. Kay shrugged the best she could in her position.

"I can try." she said. Phil gently set her down, but she started to fall. He immediately grabbed her waist and held her up.

"Guess that's a no." her mom grumbled, not at all liking the fact that her daughter was being held by Phil Robertson.

"Jake, come here and help our daughter!" her mother called into the house. Kay's father soon appeared.

"Kay? Are you alright?" Jake asked. Kay nodded. Jake then held out his arms, and Phil gently passed her to him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Phil. Thanks for helpin' me." Kay said, a light gleaming in her eyes that her parents hadn't seen for years.

"No problem Miss Kay. I'll see ya." Phil said. Kay refused to go into the house until she was sure he was gone.

"So, what was that?" her mom asked. Kay rolled her eyes.

"It was exactly what is looked like Susan. She was disobeying us again!" Jake almost yelled. Kay pulled away from her father.

"NO! He was nice enough to drive me here to change, wait on me while you questioned me, then drive me back! Then when Annabelle slammed me against the lockers, he saved me and carried me to the nurse. Then he carried me to his car and drove me here, and saved me from falling! Why can't you just accept that he's not bad?!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes with every word. Her parents looked at her, surprised. However, her father quickly regained his composure.

"He's 16! And he carries a shotgun! You don't need to be around him!" he yelled at her.

"Well you can't stop me! I'm gonna choose who I want to be around, and if you go against me, I'll just leave!" Kay yelled back. She grabbed her backpack and ran upstairs to her room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She got out her homework and started on it. Before long, she heard her phone beep. She picked it up, saw that she had a text, and opened it.

_Is this Kay? I got the number from Monica. It's Phil._ Kay couldn't help but smile.

_Yeah, it's me. Thanks for helpin' me today._ She sent back. She started on her math homework and soon heard another beep.

_No problem...Ya know the Christmas dance is tomorrow right?_ Kay's smile grew, if it was possible.

_Yeah...why?_ She was starting to get a little nervous. She was gonna feel so stupid if he didn't ask her. When the beep finally came, Kay was actually shaking and sweating a little.

_Will you go with me?_ Kay was thinking of literally jumping on her bed, screaming...but she was able to control herself.

_I would love to! :)_ She could hardly keep from screaming. She finally had her first date with Phil Robertson!

_So, I'll pick you up at 6?_ Kay thought for a minute, then decided that she didn't care what her parents said. If they loved her and wanted her to stay and be happy, they would accept whoever she chose to be with and be around.

_Yes. I can't wait. See you tomorrow at school. ;)_ Kay quickly finished her homework, then texted Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe the same text.

_Meet me at the mall...NOW!_ Then she grabbed her wallet and jacket and ran out the door. She ran down the street to the mall, just as Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe got out of their parents' cars.

"Hey Kay, what's up?" Monica asked.

"Phil asked me out!" Kay almost screamed.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! He texted me and asked me to the Christmas dance tomorrow!" Kay was practically jumping up and down.

"Sooo...why are we here?" Phoebe asked. Kay rolled her eyes.

"I need a new dress." she stated.

"Oh, duh!" Monica said, facepalming. She and the girls then dragged Kay inside and into a dress store. Two hours later, they had tried on about fifty different dresses.

"Guys, this one is _way_ too tight." Kay said. Her friends laughed.

"That's the point Kay!" Rachel said, still laughing.

"I am not gonna be one of those girls who think they have to wear super tight outfits to keep their guy's attention, that's stupid. If a guy is gonna stay with me, I want it to be for me, not because I wear some outfit that acts like a boa constrictor. Besides, I can't breathe!" Kay said. She looked across the store and saw the one dress she really wanted.

"That one." she pointed to it, and Rachel went and grabbed it. It was a simple white dress with one gold strap and a gold ribbon around the middle. Kay took it and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later, she came out in the dress.

"That is the one." Phoebe breathed. Kay nodded. She changed back into her original outfit and paid for the dress. Then Monica's mom drove her home. As soon as she walked into the house, she was dragged into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked.

"The mall." Kay stated.

"How did you get there?" her father asked.

"I walked. Monica's mom drove me back." Kay answered.

"Why did you leave without telling us first?" her mom wanted to know.

"Because then you would have made me tell you why i wanted to go to the mall, and I didn't wanna tell you." Kay said. Her father crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you're gonna tell us now." he said.

"I wanted to buy a dress for the Christmas dance tomorrow." Kay told him.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us that?" her mom asked, confused. Then she thought for a minute.

"You have a date!" she exclaimed. Kay's eyes widened. She knew where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"Nope, no date, just me and the girls." she tried.

"Who is it? You know that with any dance dates, we chaperone." her father said, while her mother nodded.

"It's...it's Phil, ok! He asked me to the dance, and I said yes." Kay told them boldly. Her parents' eyes widened.

"What!? You're 14, he's 16!" her mother yelled.

"So what! You and dad are 4 years apart! Phil and I are only 2 years apart! Ya'll just don't understand what it's like to be in love anymore!" Kay yelled back.

"How dare you!" her mother exclaimed. Kay shrugged.

"It's true. You and dad don't get what it's like to be in love anymore. You don't remember what it feels like. Like you're the only two people that exist in the world. That's how I feel when I'm around Phil. He is the best, most adorable, kind, sweet boy I have ever met." she said, sighing happily. Her parents didn't feel like arguing with her anymore, so they just sent her upstairs. She pulled out her phone and texted Phil.

_Just got a dress for tomorrow. Can't wait to see you. :)_ It only took a few seconds to get a reply.

_Can't wait to see you either. I'm sure you're gonna look beautiful as always._ Just reading it made Kay blush.

_Yeah right. About as beautiful as a dead deer._ She texted.

_You are beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen._ She smiled.

_Well thank you. That means a lot to me, especially coming from the most handsome boy I've ever seen. ;)_ She looked at the clock and saw that it was half past ten.

_Got to go to bed...can't wait to see you. Night._ She texted him.

_Ok beautiful. See you tomorrow. Night._ She smiled as she put her phone down on the nightstand. Then she fell asleep with the same smile on her face, dreaming about the love of her life.


End file.
